The Ten Song Challange
by Debraaaa
Summary: Read the author note at the top for more info C:  KENNY AND KYLE


**_Me: due to the gail-force winds that were blowing here the last few days, which I chose to name Hurricane Kenny (everyone wanted it to die cause it was a bastard) I decided to have a go at this challenge_**

**_Kenny: Mpfh mpfhffhh mfph mffppp mfppfhf mfpffh? (You named the wind after me?)_**

**_Me: *facepalms*_**

**_1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like (My choice is Kenny/Kyle cause I love me a bit of Ksquared)_**

**_2. Put Itunes on shuffle (I only put my McFly collection on shuffle, cause I love me a bit of McFly)_**

**_3. Write a fic for the next ten songs, using only the length of the song to write it (I did it to every second song, to give my hand a rest)_**

**_I didn't wrote the fics to go with the lyrics, just the title, cause i would have wasted time listening to the song_**

**_ Most of these might not make sense _**

**_Kenny: mmpffhh mpfhf mfphf mfmmfphhf mpfhfhf (Nothing you say makes sense)_**

**_Me: *gives evil look*_**

**_Kenny: *pulls hood tighter*_**

* * *

**Song 1 - That's The Truth**

I couldn't tell him could I? How would he react? Would he hate me? Would he be mad? Does he feel the same way?

No, I had to tell him the truth. I'd been hiding it for years now and I couldn't hide it anymore

"I love you Kyle"

He stood next to his locker, his eyes wide with shock

"What?"

"I...I said I love you"

"Your joking? Right Ken?"

I hung my head in shame. "No" I said lamely "That's the truth Kyle. I've loved you for years. Always have, always will."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Good, cause I love you too!"

* * *

**Song 2 - Down By The Lake**

Down by Stark's Pond, it was always a special place for us, the four of us. Me, Kyle, Stan and Cartman. Now, Kyle and I lay side by side, staring at the stars.

"that one's Picses" Kyle said, pointing it out. "And that one's Cancer"

I glanced at him, his beautiful face, firey hair and emerald eyes. God, how beautiful he was.

He noticed me looking at him and blushed.

"And that one" he pointed out a bright star, "is Mars". He wriggles a little closer, his hand interlocking with mine.

* * *

**Song 3 - The Heart Never Lies **

Tha rain was falling heavy. I didn't notice as I walked through the deserted streets of South Park.

He was gone, and he was never coming back. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Kenny.

Why did I never tell you? All these years I was in love with you and never got the guts to tell you. And now that chance was gone.

I had listened to my head. Don't ruin a friendship. He won't fell the same way.

But I shouldn't have. I sould have listening to my heart. Cause the heart never lies.

"I love you Kenny" I whispered to the rain

* * *

**Song 4 -Transylvania _(This one turned out kinda Stylenny, but it made me laugh when I read it back)_**

"Kyle, what are you doing?"

"Ken, I'm a vampire. I vvannt tooo suckk youurrr Blooooooood!"

I giggled as he chased me around the room, his fake fangs glowing slightly in the moonlight.

"Well I'm a werewolf!" I said, slipping on my wolf gloves, and turning to chase him back.

"Hey! When did we turn twilight" Kyle laughed

And that's when Stan enetered the room in a long brown wig, looking exactly like Bella Swan, causing us to burst into laughter for the next ten minutes

Well it was halloween after all.

* * *

**Song 5 - Falling In Love**

I don't know how long I had loved him for. Maybe it was that day in hospital, when he seemed to care the most. Or maybe when I first met him. Maybe it was through jealousy when he started dating Bebe, or cause Stan was always his Super Best Friend and I as never good enough.

Or maybe it was when he turned around to Cartman, who was calling me poor. He had punched him in the face, took my hand hand and told me he was in love with me.

Yeah, that was when I fell in love with Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

**Song 6 - Not Alone**

I sat alone, not knowing what to do. My parents had kicked me out. I had no money, no food, no where to go.

Or so I thought.

Kyle wouldn't let me live on the street. He persuaded his parents to take me in, to help me out, so I could get back on my feet. I was so thankful.

I had thought I was alone, with no one who was there for me. no one who cared. But I had someone.

I had Kyle Broflovski. no one was really alone when they were best friends with Kyle.

* * *

**Song 7 - Corrupted**

I couldn't move

I couldn't breathe

Kyle...Kyle had cheated on me...with CARTMAN

I didn't know what to do, where to do.

My heart had been ripeed away from me, everything I knew and loved was torn apart by six little words

"I don't love you any more"

I curled up where I lay in the snow, in the middle of school. Stan tryed to get me to move, to help, but he couldn't do anything.

Kyle had broken me, and now I was nothing but an empty corrupted shell.

* * *

**Song 8 - Everybody Knows**

Cartman could be heard by the whole school. And now everyone knew my secret.

Everybody knows I'm in love with Kenny McCormick.

I wanted to run, to hide. I turned away from my locker, ready to get out of there and almost ran into the one person I didn't want to see right now.

Kenny.

"Is it true?" his blue eyes pierced my green ones.

I couldn't hold that gaze.

"I...yeah" I was so close to tears.

He tilted my chin up so our eyes met again, and pressed his lips to mine.

Everybody definetly knows now.

* * *

**Song 9 - Please Please**

"Kyle please!" Kenny pleaded, on his hands and knees. "I promise, I'll be gentle, I'll go slow and I won't hurt you too bad.

"No" I crossed my arms and sighed. Ken just wouldn'tstop bugging me.

"But I want you to be my first - and you want me to be yours, I can tell" he whispered the last part in my ear, making me shiver.

"Fine!" I said, jumping out of my seat

"YAAAASSSSSS!" He yelled and grabbed for my BRAND NEW WII!

Hey! What did you think he was talking about?

_**(Minds out of the gutter people *winks*)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Song 10 - Too Close For Comfort _(This turned out a little one sided Kyman, but everyone knows Mysterion is Kenny)_**

"Cartman, get off me!" I yelled, struggling under his weight.

"I am not Cartman...I am thee Cooooooonn" he snarledback.

"I Don't Care! Get off!" I yelled again. But did he?

That would be a no.

I heard the swoosh of a cape, and Mysterion landed in front of us. He looked at Cart - "Thee Cooooooooon", then at me, pinned underneath, the button's to my shirt slitghtly undone and my hat gone.

"little but too close for comfort there Kyliee" he chucked, after punching 5 colours of shit outa that fat fuck.

His answer? I threw my hat at him.

* * *

_**Kenny: *stares* mppff mpfpffh mpfpfhff mpfhfhf mpfhfhf mpfhfhf mpfhfhff (That's the gayest thing I've ever read)**_

_**Me: you know you secretly love it**_

_**Kenny: *Blushes***_

_**Me: *throws spatula at him* And stop eating all my god damn COOKIES**_

_**REVIEW AND Kenny with send you a cookie...unless he eats it...*evil looks* whish he probebly will**_


End file.
